Final Destination
by NecroOwney
Summary: La aparición de un caballero con traje irrumpe el día de Haizaki Shougo. Una ola de misterio lo confunde mientras que se desarrolla una extraña relación que lo guía a un trágico final. Fanfic por el mes NijiHai en el grupo de Facebook NijiHaiLovers en Facebook. Pareja: NijiHai


Este fanfic está participando en el mes NijiHai del grupo de Facebook NijiHaiLovers~ uwu

Lamento la tardanza ya que éste debí entregarlo hace una semana ;A; pero debido a que mi laptop había fallecido junto con los archivos, no pude volver a escribirlo hasta que compré una nueva (?)

En las advertencias incluyo muerte de personaje. Está parcialmente inspirado en las películas de Destino Final (?) Y aclaro que los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen sino que a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

 _Existe una precaria época en la que todo se acaba._

El ambiente de un día vacío de recursos juega con el silencio de la desolada última estación del tren, la tranquilidad es tentada a romperse dentro del extenso y frío pasillo que se encamina a las vías. Es aquí donde realiza su aparición un caballero de pelo oscuro como la noche, que anuncía su presencia con pasos sonoros que forman un eco en las paredes, desequilibrando el pacífico silencio, balanceando un portafolios mientras tararea la tonada de una canción americana, disfrutando del susurro que causa el tren al aproximarse.

Su sombra se extiende deformada bajo la brillante luz de las lámparas fluorescentes que tiemblan al intentar encenderse a su paso. El portafolios genera un golpe sordo cuando el hombre lo deja caer al suelo para colocarse en las manos unos guantes de cuero con una maniobra discreta y rápida, sin aparente razón. La brisa aumentaba brusca, especialmente al momento en que el tren finalmente se detuvo frente a él.

Aún encontrándose vacio, las puertas se abrieron estrepitosas, dándole apenas tiempo de entrar, cerrándose con un crujido rapidamente, aunque, aparentemente siendo la última estación, carecia de sentido entrar a un tren en lo más avanzado de la oscuridad, _"Gajes del oficio"._

Un suspiro resignado salió de su boca al mirar el vagón vacio, exceptuando por un asiento en el que se acurrucaba un ansioso muchacho que con ojos grises y desmesurados lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, preguntando altaneramente — _¿Y ahora quién se supone que es usted?_

Saboreando los restos de preocupación en la voz del menor, se le acercó a pasos rápidos, el tren continuaba con la presente vibración que daba la sensación de que se movía. Al colocarse frente al muchacho, soltó su portafolios en uno de los descartados asientos vacios junto a él, su voz serena le contestó sin titubear, restando importancia al hecho de que era la primera vez que se veían — Nijimura Shuuzou, ¿quién eres tú?

— ¿Qué le importa? — habló el chico indignado, desviando la mirada, sus ojos buscando algún rastro de vida o normalidad en el vagon del tren. Nijimura soltó una risa para esconder su enfado ante la altaneria del menor, su labio superior formando una curiosa mueca mientras meditaba _"Puedo asegurar entonces que –tú- eres Haizaki Shougo"_ — ¿De qué se ríe? —preguntó molestó deteniendo por un momento la risa del mayor.

— Me causa gracia la patética manera en la que te retraes de miedo, niño ridículo —se burló Nijimura colocando fuertemente su dedo índice sobre la frente de Haizaki, empujándolo hacía abajo marcando su entrecejo —Escondiéndote como un patético conejo cuando ve algo nuevo.

Shuuzou se figuró divertido la imagen de una pequeña bola de pelos gris escondida dentro de una madrigera, pero claro, no le hacia falta recordar que esos malditos animales siempre tenían dientes y afiladas garras. Y vaya que ese chico también resultaba un agresivo peligro a pesar de su apariencia. Haizaki enfureció y apartó violentamente la mano del contrario, y aprovechando la cercanía, tomó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del hombre para acercarlo y amenazarle aún cuando el pelinegro se mantenía imperturbable.

— No sé que sea usted aparte de un pseudo oficinista, señor Nijimura, pero en ningún momento permitiré que hagan burla de mí —renegó el chico gruñendo entre dientes mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a los serenos ojos del contrario, que continuaban ceñidos en conjunto con la mueca de su labio superior.

El silencio se mantuvó por un par de segundos hasta que Nijimura decidió romperlo junto con una pequeña sonrisita —Mira nada más, _jovencito,_ deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión, _¿no crees?_ —antes de que Haizaki pudiera responder, una mano enguantada le rodeó la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el cuello de la camisa del hombre, siendo de pronto presionada dolorosamente, obligándolo a abrir los dedos y torcer su brazo para evitar el dolor y la posibilidad de una fractura. " _¿Te preguntas acaso cómo es que tengo tanta fuerza, niño? Trabajo de pesas, y también le rompo el cuello a sujetos como tú en mi tiempo libre_ " —Ahora me parece que es tiempo de que te comportes.

Nijimura soltó su mano aún con la presente posibilidad de que el chico intentara atacarlo, más el peli gris las llevó de vuelta a su regazo, masajeando ligeramente su enrojecida muñeca. —No te creas tanto —se justificó Haizaki —Usted me provocó, aparte, he soportado cosas peores a ésta — declaró señalando su muñeca con un bufido.

— Ya supongo, ¿por eso los moretones? —preguntó el pelinegro, Haizaki sonrojándose por un momento mientras agachaba su rostro y cubría su mejilla —No es algo que el maquillaje de tu madre cubra, estúpido.

— ¡Y tampoco es algo que a usted le interese! —se rectificó el chico iracundo —¡Esto me ha pasado por defender a mi familia! Que sea algo que desconozca, es mi problema.

— Tengo madre, un padre poco recurrente y un par de hermanos que no suelo ver, la familia es algo que conozco, en realidad —declaró Nijimura rodando los ojos.

— ¿Tiene hermanos, Nijimura-kun? —le cuestióno Haizaki con los ojos iluminados —Supongo que en ese caso podría comprender lo mucho que importa protegerlos.

— Quizá —suspiró melancólico —Mi trabajo interfiere bastante.

Haizaki rió cortamente para luego señalarlo —Entonces seguro que usted es el peor hermano. Y diría que el mayor también.

Nijimura sonrió un momento con los ojos cerrados ante el movimiento constante de la vibración del tren, " _¿Desde hace cuánto que te mueves, tren estúpido?_ " —Acertaste, lo admito, soy el hermano mayor, pero no el peor.

— De cualquier modo luce usted intimidante, de seguro que tuvo que mantenerlos a raya — habló divertido Haizaki ante el relajado curso de la conversación, su rostro se iluminaba, haciéndole lucir atractivo aún con la cara moreteada —¿Hay problema si le hablo de "tú"? —Nijimura negó con la cabeza, después haciendo un movimiento con la mano restandole importancia a su petición " _¿Acaso te parezco tu hermano?_ "

— Tengo unos hermanos destructivos, pero aparentemente me toman por el más cruel de ellos —suspiró cubriendo de melancolia sus oscuras palabras —¿Qué hay de ti?

— Solamente me mantengo junto con mi madre y mi hermano mayor, pero él… —un incómodo silencio se presentó un par de segundos, hundiendo a Nijimura a pensar que el chico finalmente _se habría dado cuenta_ , descubriendo cuando comenzó a hablar, que simplemente se encontraba incómodo —Él me crió de pequeño y ahora le debo mucho al muy imbécil…

" _Oh claro, tu drogadicto y desviado querido hermano, le debe dinero a la yakuza y tú mismo recibes los golpes en su lugar, por supuesto, eres el tarado más –honorable- que jamás haya visto_ " Sentado junto a el se inclin, colocando uno de sus brazos recargado sobre la ventana como soporte de su cabeza para mantener la atención, " _Dime más, dime –pronto- algo que yo no sepa_ " Desorientado y aburrido, continuó acercando la cabeza mientras asentía y fingía prestar atención al interesado muchacho, que sin temor le susurraba pesares a un Nijimura que poco o nada le interesaba, " _Como si nos conociéramos de antes_ ". Una turbulencia repentina causada por una irregularidad en las vías golpeó el vagón desestabilizándolo, empujando a Nijimura hacia el chico, haciendo chocar sus narices, callando la conversación al sentir que sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de rozarse.

Mientras Shuuzou se conservaba desinteresado, Haizaki enrojeció de ira, apretando los puños de vergüenza, haciéndole un puchero —Imbecil aprovechado. Nijimura rodó los ojos harto, colocando una mano sobre la nuca del chico para empujarlo y darle un rápido beso. El peligris, como era de esperar, le soltó un puñetazo al desprevenido hombre, lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara no más que un fuerte pitido en el oído izquierdo por un momento, eso no lo detuvó en realidad, y un fuerte golpe le cayó en el estómago a Shougo, manteniéndolo inclinado sobre sí intentando aminorar su dolor con las manos en el tiempo en que Nijimura le hablaba.

— Compórtate con tus mayores —le susurró cerca mientras los ojos del peligris esperaban descuartizarlo sólo con la mirada. Como respuesta, el pelinegro frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca con su labio superior. Tomó con fuerza el cabello del chico, que perfectamente se acomodaba entre sus dedos, acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo para después cerrar el puño con la tentación de arrancar de raiz aquellos alborotados cabellos grises. Levantó su cabeza para mirar los ojos cerrados del chico con fuerza para evitar quejarse del dolor.

Nijimura suspiró mientras soltaba al chico, aunque no desaprovechó la oportunidad de que se recargará en su hombro de manera agresiva. La postura relajada de un par de amantes vistos de lejos, de cerca ninguno de los dos se conocía.

 _Una extraña relación de amor-odio, la misera oportunidad de conocerlo de nuevo, la triste cercanía que los entrelazaba._

Haizaki se resignó a mantenerse ahí, soltando un bufido molesto aún cuando Nijimura le ofrecía la oportunidad de alejarse de su hombro. Acarició con calma su cabello cuestionándolo de pronto —¿Por qué fue que escapaste?

El cuerpo del peligris se estremeció incómodo, tragando antes de poder emitir palabras, " _¿Te preguntas cómo es que lo sé?_ " —¿Tan obvio soy? No había manera de quedarme en casa nuevamente —contestó murmurando.

— ¿A dónde planeas ir ahora? —le cuestionó curioso, apartándose para ver a los ojos al muchacho, su mente inquieta comenzaba a alterarse y cubrirse de una vanagloriada emoción.

El chico se fingía fuerte, podía notarlo en aquellos ojos grises que le rehuían y se dilataban constantemente, sus sensaciones dudando entre el gusto y atracción, junto con la advertencia y el temor.

— Hay muchos lugares a los cuales podría ir, ¿para qué tendría que decidir ahora? —habló cauteloso, cuidadoso de la manera en que respondía, manteniendo la estabilidad de su voz.

— Ya veo —suspiró Nijimura inquieto, entrecerrando los ojos mientras le desviaba la vista, admirando la oscuridad que recorría aquel tren.

Haizaki secundó el silencio hasta pasados un par de minutos, soltando una risa repentina que incluso al pelinegro desorientó, después de cuestionar curioso al peligris, esté contestó alegre —Solamente me agrada la situación, si me hubiera invitado a quedarme con usted o algún asunto así de extraño, en verdad habría logrado asustarme.

— ¿Acaso te parezco peligroso? —le contestó con una sonrisa —No soy más que yo mismo. Aunque un simple niño debería intimidarse de un desconocido que aparece y te besa sin razón.

— Usted no es un _desconocido_ —declaró Haizaki seriamente, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva tomando confianza " _Lo sabes_ "

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó precavido el pelinegro, manteniendo en su voz el tono distante y desinteresado que había mantenido en plena conversación aunque esta vez la posición relajada en la que mantenía el cuerpo no concordaba con la bestialidad de pensamientos que le atravesaban la mente.

— No —contestó serenamente, a pesar de que el brillo de sus ojos se mantenía, Nijimura podía ver aquella extraña opacidad que sólo él podía ver en las pupilas de las personas, " _Lo sabes. En el fondo lo sabes_ " —Pero me parece que no hace falta mucho para recordarlo.

Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Nijimura, mientras con un suspiro se levantaba para estirar sus extremidades —Me parece que ya es tiempo entonces, Haizaki Shougo— intimidado, el peligris lo miró, pero al momento de intentar cuestionarle varias preguntas que aún tenía, el tren se desestabilizo ante la sensación de los frenos quebrándose, un brusco movimiento hizó a Haizaki caer de su asiento cuando el tren finalmente se descarriló volcándose bruscamente " _En el fondo siempre lo supiste_ " —Te extrañaré.

— ¿¡Qué eres!? —exigió Haizaki mientras que dentro del vagón las ventanas y luces se quebraban en una lluvia brusca de vidrios y chispas en el oscuro conducto del tunel subterraneo, cuando sus ojos buscaron, aquel hombre de cabello oscuro había desaparecido, a excepción del susurro que escuchó en su oído antes de que finalmente el tren en el que iba chocará contra otro tren que iba en dirección opuesta.

" _Tú último momento_ "

El cuerpo de Haizaki rebotó entre el suelo y los asientos, sus costillas siendo los primeros huesos en su cuerpo en quebrarse cuando su cuerpo salió expulsado contra otro asiento, la ruptura llevándose consigo un par de órganos, haciéndole escupir sangre mientras llevaba los brazos instintivamente a su herida interna. Un brazo roto cuando otro golpe hizo saltar el vagon, varios cortes en la cara y cuerpo cuando explotó encima uno de los vidrios de la ventana, el dolor de decenas de cuchillas atravesando su desprotegida piel. "¿Y qué sería de él?" era una pregunta ya olvidada mientras meditaba el momento en que finalmente moriría, preguntándose en dónde estaría aquel hombre que vagamente le parecía conocer.

" _Yo me haré cargo de ti_ "

El inmenso dolor comenzaba a inhibirse, perdiendo la sensación de sus extremidades en conjunto con una apnea constante, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al momento en que finalmente las luces se apagaron por completo.

Y entonces, Haizaki Shougo se encontraba de nuevamente en un iluminado vagon de la ronda nocturna del tren, haciendo falta solamente una parada para llegar hasta la última estación. Las luces dentro parpadeaban incidiosas mientras una leve vibración hacia temblar el tren. Retraido en su asiento, admiró a las personas que lo acompañaban dentro del vagón. Un señor mayor acompañado de un niño y su madre, un joven perdido en sus audífonos mientras daba miradas poco prudentes a un grupo de cuatro jovencitas con uniformes escolares.

Entre todos, él era el que tenía mayor aspecto de criminal, una sombra fue captada por el rabillo de su ojo para sorpresivamente encontrar con una nueva persona dentro del vagón " _¿Desde hace cuanto que ese sujeto está ahí?_ "

Un caballero de pelo oscuro como la noche, con un traje negro puesto y cargando un portafolios. Abstraidó en sus pensamientos, el hombre se dirigió de pronto a él, plantándose en frente y dejando el portafolios a su lado. Una ligera mueca se generó en sus labios. La mirada de ese hombre sobre él como si nadie más en aquel vagón existiera, Haizaki desvió la mirada un par de veces hasta que angustiado le cuestionó incómodo. " _¿Es un policia o algo así?_ "

— ¿Y ahora quién se supone que es usted?

 _La vida le envía regalos a la muerte, y ésta siempre los conserva._

La policia comenzó a hacer varias preguntas después del alboroto ocasionado en el transito de trenes en la zona sur de la ciudad. Una ambulancia fue llamada para ayudar a un muchacho que repentinamente había sufrido un _ataque de ansiedad_ y había usado los frenos de emergencia para detener el tren.

— El señalamiento dice que cualquier abuso de los frenos de emergencia _tendrá que ser castigado_ —exigía una señora enojada mientras aprisionaba bruscamente la mano de un niño pequeño —Mi padre iba en camino a un internamiento hospitalario y…

— Mis padres me mataran si llego tarde —chilló una chica a un policia encargado de hacer un breve cuestionario del suceso —Que un estúpido drogado hiciera una broma…

— No es un asunto que me interese —terminó de contestar un muchacho con los brazos cruzados y desinteresado al sujeto que le interrogaba —Simplemente se levantó desesperado…

— Y oprimí los frenos para evitar que el tren terminara volcándose —declaró Haizaki a un policia después de que un par de paramédicos le revisaran los signos vitales y le pidieran calma —¡No fue una broma! ¡Si tan sólo se tomará la molestia de revisar las vías podría…!

— De cualquier momento tiene que acompañarnos a la comisaria por… _entero procedimiento_ —renegó el oficial con poco interés, escoltando al enojado chico fuera de la estación.

La mirada del chico vagó entre la multitud congregada por curiosidad e interés, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente al reconocer a Nijimura, una sombra que desapareció de pronto de entre la gente. " _Hasta después, querido desconocido_ "

 _"_ _La muerte está tan segura de su victoria, que siempre da una vida de ventaja"_

— ¿Cuántas oportunidades más piensas regalarle? —le preguntó inquieto Akashi Seijuurou mientras caminaba a su lado —Hace bastante que su límite de tiempo terminó

— Es él quién ha conseguido sobrevivir, no deberías culparme a mí —se defendió Nijimura mientras formaba una mueca muy característica, el silencio del pasillo que recorrían se quebraba con el eco de su conversación.

— Te enviarán de nuevo por él —comentó el pelirrojo indignado —Podrías simplemente completar lo que debes y conservarlo, no comprendo tu manía de permitirle continuar en un lugar tan denigrante.

— Tiene asuntos pendientes —suspiró el pelinegro. ¿Qué tanto entendería Akashi? Cuándo colocas un organismo en formol, sus células y todo lo que alguna vez fue, queda fijado en ese momento, ni el tiempo ni ambiente lo perturban. En cambio, era un deleite poder ver la desastrosa vida que llevaba aquel muchacho, en esperanza de que en algún momento pudiera mejorar. Vaya crueldad sería darle una salida fácil a todos sus problemas.

— _Todos_ tienen asuntos pendientes. _Él_ es tu asunto pendiente — le recriminó Akashi molesto —Es una falla en el proceso de tu trabajo, y ellos saben que es extraña la ocasión en la que no procedes con éxito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le cuestionó autoritariamente Nijimura, ofendido por la manera en que el chico recalcaba su previo fallo.

— Los superiores se darán cuenta de que él es tú favorito.

 _¿_ _Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?_

 _¿Se muere el amor? ¿O se enamora la muerte?_

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Pueden dejar un review si es que tienen un comentario o quieren decir si les gustó o esperaban algo diferente. Muchas gracias por leer uwu Hasta después


End file.
